


A Restless Night

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: And here's another fic where I'm mean to this poor man who deserves the world, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Michael Afton struggles to get to sleep.





	A Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month let's gooooo  
Today's prompt is 'sound'!

Michael Afton always had issues sleeping, even when alive, but things had truly taken a turn for the worse lately. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever been able to truly close his eyes, never mind get any actual rest. While his decaying shell of a body certainly contributed to that, it was mostly because of his surroundings. The abandoned buildings he tended to seek shelter in were always cold, the floors were always hard and rotting – how fitting – and … the sounds.  
  
God, the _sounds_.  
  
Every little creak made him remember the animatronics that wandered the halls of the pizzerias – the way their metallic joints rubbed up against one another, or against the wall, inching ever closer towards Michael’s office.  
  
When loud thumps echoed through the night, he recalled the way some animatronics forced their way through the vents, slamming their hands on the ground while pulling themselves forward, the way their feet slammed against the walls as they crawled.  
  
Each noise made him jump out of his bones, forcing him to sit up and look around wildly, expecting to see Freddy lingering at the door. He swiveled his head as best he could, just to expect Chica right outside the window, beak hanging open and eyes staring right at him. When nothing was there, it only made him that much more anxious.  
  
He couldn’t rest. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t even catch his breath because of all the little creaks and moans keeping him on edge. How would he find his father in this state?  
  
‘_I’ll have to find a new place to stay,_’ Michael thought to himself sadly. He managed to sit up, by some miracle, but he already knew it was hopeless to even try to leave. The sounds he heard would carry over to any vacant houses he was able to squat in, and the situation would be the same.  
  
He wouldn’t be able to find any sort of peace until he finished his business, would he? The thought would have made Michael feel sick if he were still alive.  
  
Michael curled up on his shoddy, ripped up mattress and resigned himself to the sounds – the creaks, the scrapes, the wind, everything. He would get no rest tonight.


End file.
